The 35th hunger games
The 35th hunger games is a fan-fiction by Noahop5000. I have always wanted to make my own hunger games and was overjoyed to discover this website. I will slowly be making the story and then several pages for the main tributes/careers. I will also be making pages for the tributes themselves after the article is finished. Named Tributes District 12 female- Sandy Zanders, main female protagonist District 12 male- Alan Xandi, main male protagonist District 1 female- Selina Alvery, female secondary career District 1 male- Alexander Jones, male secondary career District 2 female- Maria Kanham, main female career District 2 male- Joseph Kanham, main male career District 7 male- Nicholas Green. secondary male protagonist District 6 male- Jonathan Leeds- non-career District 13 female- Penny Fontman- secondary female protagonist District 4 male- Adam Cartwright- career District 5 female- Emily Sofan- non- career Plot Day 1- Many tributes tributes are killed in the opening bloodbath leaving only the named tributes and the district 4 female. They were killed by Joseph, Maria, Nicholas and Sandy and by each other. 2 main alliances were made in the games that day. Nicholas, Penny, Jonathan, Emily, Alan and Sandy were one. The other was made up of careers consisting of Joseph, Maria, Alexander, Selena and Adam, The 2 groups set up camp in two different parts of the arena and Sandy's group took most the time getting to know each other. Joseph's group was strictly placed in order by him and Maria, whom spent the day gathering up supplies. Joseph and Maria thought to themselves what to do when it was just them in the final two, both decided to "Let the best tribute win" when that happened. Sandy bonded with Nicholas, whom has a personality and appearence resemblence to Cody, her brother. Alan thought about what to do at the end of the finale with Sandy and decided to commit suicide after Joseph and Maria, the most dangerous tributes, were dead so she could have the best chance to win. Day 2- 4 tributes were killed in day 2. Nicholas and Penny had gone out to find supplies and Selina found them. She slowly snuck behind Penny and decapitated her with her scythe. A horrified Nicholas ran and Adam appeared in front of him. Adam tried to stab Nicholas but he ducked and elbowed Joseph in the stomach. Adam and Selena proceeded to chase down Nicholas and managed to stab him in the arm. He still managed to lose them with the help of Sandy. She had shot a arrow hoping to kill Selena. But the arrow hit Adam in the heart, instantly killing him while Selina managed to escape. Nicholas goes back to camp to get some rest from his injuries. Alexander manages to sneak into the camp a few hours later and fatally stab Emily although she manages to stab him in the eye, injuring him but not killing him. Alexander managed to escape in spite of his eye wound and the cannon sounding Emily's death fired. When Alexander heads back to camp, Selina immeditly decapitates him with the scythe, stating the one eyed people are useless. Joseph and Maria, astonished by what she just did, nod their heads in agreement Day 3- 2 tributes were killed today. Alan and Sandy had a very romantic moment near a lake where they nearly shared a kiss until they were attacked by both Maria and Joseph. They were unable to withstand both of them and Jonathan attempted to help, only to be stabbed in the heart by Joseph. Alan and Sandy managed to escape though, much to their annoyance. Poisonous gas is deplyied into the arena that night, Nicholas is caught and killed by the gas much to Sandy's dismay. The 3 remaining careers manage to escape the gas and Selina is stabbed and betrayed by Maria, whom has decided that Selina has outlived her usefulness. Leaving only the final 4 tributes. Day 4- Alan and Sandy talk about what to do when Joseph and Maria are dead and both refuse to let the other commit suicide. Before they can finish deciding, Joseph appears but does not see them. Sandy manages to surprise Joseph and kill him with a stab to the neck. Maria, incensed at Joseph's death responds by spearing Alan in the chest, fatally wounding him. A distraught Sandy gives a final goodbye to Alan while Maria vows to a dying Joseph that she will kill Sandy for him. After both cannons sound, Maria and Sandy being a final brutal battle. It eventually ends when Sandy stabs Maria in the heart. Maria is so blind with rage at this point that she rips the knife out of her own heart and throws it at Sandy, injuring her further. Maria dies from her heart wound and Sandy wins the hunger games. Sandy's injuries are serious but Sandy still manages to survive. Category:The 35th hunger games Category:Hunger Games Events